The present disclosure relates to a lens module, and more specifically, to a lens module including an optical imaging system including six lenses.
Portable terminals commonly include cameras, so that a video calls and photography are possible. In addition, as the functionality of in portable terminals has gradually increased, demand for high resolution and high performance cameras for use therein has correspondingly increased.
However, since portable terminals have tended to be gradually miniaturized and lightened, there is a limitation in implementing high resolution and high performance cameras therein.
In order to solve this problem, camera lenses have recently been manufactured using plastic, which is lighter than glass, and a lens module has been configured using five or more lenses in order to implement a high level of resolution therein.
However, with the use of such lenses formed of plastic, there are greater difficulties in improving chromatic aberrations as well as in implementing a relatively bright optical system, as compared to the use of a lens formed of glass.
As the related art associated with the present disclosure, there are provided Patent Documents 1 and 2. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose lens modules including six lenses.